Jean Pierre Polnareff (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Jean Pierre Polnareff (Part 3)= |-|Jean Pierre Polnareff (Part 5)= |-|Silver Chariot= |-|Chariot Requiem= Summary Jean Pierre Polnareff is one of the members of the Stardust Crusaders that travelled across the world to defeat Dio. He lived in the French countryside with his sister Sherry until she was raped and killed by J. Geil, a man with two right hands. After Dio's defeat, he went across the world trying to find any of Dio's men when he ran into Diavolo who brutally beat him to near-death by punching off both of his legs, his eye and arm. He contacted Bruno's Group so that they could team up to defeat Diavolo. When Polnareff encountered Diavolo again he pierced Silver Chariot with the Requiem Arrow as a way to defeat Diavolo, however, Chariot Requiem was uncontrollable and had to be stopped. Polnareff was placed inside of the body of Coco Jumbo, however, his soul remained in the turtle due to its Stand and he was allowed to keep within the human world after his body had died. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C | 9-B Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Gender: Male Age: 22 in Part 3, 36 in Part 5 Classification: French Man Powers and Abilities: |-|Jean Pierre Polnareff=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pain Suppression (Was able to walk like normal after having all of his toes chopped off) |-|Silver Chariot=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can remove its armour to increase it speed but lower it defence), Size Manipulation (Can shrink itself to be small enough that it can fit inside someone's vein), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) |-|Chariot Requiem=Immortality (Type 2 & 3), Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Makes every living thing within a mile radius fall asleep), Regeneration (Low-High, Was going to regenerate from being just a head), Soul Manipulation (Makes everyone who falls asleep have their souls swapped with the closets living being next to them, Can make someone get attacked by their own Stand), Body Control (Can still control its dismembered limbs), Attack Reflection (Can make soul-based attacks attack the user), Biological Manipulation, Fusionism (After a while, Chariot Requiem will start fusing people with beings from another universe), Life Manipulation (Chariot Requiem slowly makes peoples lives fade away that is within the range of its ability) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Jotaro)' | Large Town Level '(Fought on par with Star Platinum) | Wall Level '''(Broke through a light post with ease) '''Speed: Superhuman '''Movement Speed (Is comparable to Jotaro) with '''MFTL reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Star Platinum)' | MFTL '(Has deflected a barrage of beams of light, Has moved faster than Hanged Man while it was travelling from mirror to mirror) | MFTL (Can react to attacks from Sticky Fingers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level | Wall Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived an attack from his own Stand, Has taken a barrage of attacks from Star Platinum and Magician's Red) | Large Town Level''' (Survived a blast from Magician's Red and a barrage of punches from Star Platinum) | Large Town Level (Has an A in Durability) Stamina: High (Fought Dio after fighting Vanilla Ice who inflicted several painful wounds) Range: Standard melee range | 'Standard melee range to Several metres '| Standard melee range to Multiversal Standard Equipment: Requiem Arrow Intelligence: '''Average '''Weaknesses: None Notable | 'Silver Chariot loses a lot of its defence after it sheds its armour '| Chariot Requiem can be seen and interacted with by anyone Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Silver Chariot: '''Silver Chariot is a Close-Range Stand which has incredible speed. It attacks with the rapier in its hand which it can stab with at speeds that rival Star Platinum. It can also shoot the blade out of its hilt as a sneak attack, however, this disarms Silver Chariot. Silver Chariot also has armour that protects it but it can shed the armour to gain a significant boost in speed at the cost of defence, Silver Chariot can move so fast that it appears to be in seven places at the same time. * '''Chariot Requiem: Chariot Requiem is a Close-Range Stand that evolved from Silver Chariot when it was pierced by the Requiem Arrow. When it activates it will put every living being within a mile radius to sleep and swap their souls with the closets living being. It will then grab the Requiem Arrow walk in a straight line automatically. Anyone who tries to grab the Requiem Arrow will have their own soul attack them. Chariot Requiem also makes a light behind everyone that only they can see, this light is their soul if the light is destroyed then it will stop Chariot Requiem, however, this also kills them. Key: Jean Pierre Polnareff | Silver Chariot | Chariot Requiem Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7